Valor
Valor ( バロール , Baroru ') '''is a Dungeon Capturer and a former independent wanderer who counted on herself for surviving in the real world. Valor is a two wielded Dungeon Capturer, meaning that she can switch between Djinn Equips in a matter of seconds. Valor's contrasting elements, Fire and Water makes her combat strategy different from the elements. History Debut When Valor was born in the Gin Kingdom, her high authoritative parents did not want to raise her since the Gin Kingdom was currently in an economic turmoil. So, they have decided to take her to an outside village named Nintai-Ryoku Village where she can live the life of a normal girl. When she was there, a retired professor of ancient fighting skills named Argus decided to nurture and care for Valor. Argus loved her the most. He fed her, read to her, and give stories about how awesome 'Dungeon Capturers' are. Valor favored those Dungeon Capturers and wanted to become one. Argus took her suggestion into his mind and put her into training. After years of training, Valor was efficient on learning how to use her giant tessen fans. But, two mysterious towers showed up in the middle of Gin Village. Argus was shocked about this mysterious phenomenon and told Valor that this was her chance to conquer not one but two dungeons. Valor nodded and she ran into the first dungeon. When she arrived in the first dungeon, she felt a burning atmosphere inside the dungeon. When she progressed through the dungeon, she encounters a giant fire dragon. With precise attacks and quick accurate strategies, she overpowered the dragon. When she finally finished the obstacles inside the dungeon, she quickly went to the loot room where the Djinn was waiting to serve its master. When she tested her loyalty to '''Ra', he saw the burning passion coming through Valor and transferred himself into one of Valor's fans. Valor was jumping up and down and squealing due to the fact that she conquered a dungeon by herself. She took all the loot and went back to Gin Village. By the time she came back, Gin Village was burned to ashes. The army was gathering around Valor, just as when the army was about to strike her a man with purple which was Sinbad and three other people which was Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana started to intervene the encounter. When Valor was in panic, she looked around the village and realized that the second dungeon was still intact and still active. When she saw the tower, she immediately went into the dungeon to give her a temporary safety place. When she was inside the dungeon, she felt a cold atmosphere inside. She assumed that she was going to conquer the ice dungeon, but she saw a giant river presence. When she moved forward, she encounters a sea serpent. When she defeated the sea serpent, she saw the loot room where the water Djinn was waiting to serve its master to. When she went inside the loot room, the same sea serpent appeared in the loot room which the name is Leviathan. In addition, four people went to the loot room as well. Sinbad, Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana came up behind her to question what her intended purpose was to come here. Valor exclaims that she wanted to conquer two dungeons to fulfill Argus' goal. They understood her request to conquer a second dungeon and Aladdin chose Valor to become a duo wielded Dungeon Capturer. Fin When Valor, Sinbad, and the others came back to Gin Village, the village was burned to ash and ruins. Valor was sad that she does not have a home. Sinbad asked Valor to stay at Sindria Kingdom, Valor accepts his request and they all sailed back to Sindria. In Sindria, Valor goes through professional Djinn equip and martial arts training with the Eight Generals. Appearance Valor has a shy presence when she talk to any strangers but she can be outgoing when she is with her friends. Valor has luscious, long silver hair which flows all the way down to her mid knees. She also has bunny like ears due to the curse that she has being a duo wielded Dungeon Capturer. On the corner of her white ears, she has an eastern Asian headdresses that Argus gave to her as a treasure for her to remember him. Valor wears a V-neck dress with fur that goes around the V-neck and has long, loose sleeves. She wears a crimson red with violet qipao that represents the beauty of Gin Village. Personality Valor is a calm yet childish woman who deeply loves her friends. When she is around with her friends, she has an outgoing soul that she can share with the people that she loves. On the battlefield, she tries to stay calm and collected but her soul burns with passion when she summons Ra into the battlefield. When she summons Leviathan to the battlefield, she is a strategist and keeps her feelings as calm as possible. Abilities Physical Abilities Valor utilizes Argus' teaching of an ancient martial arts style called 'The Sparrow's Waltz' to make her fight in a graceful, yet deadly style in the battlefield. People describe this fight style as "A dance to recite for a requiem." Valor using her duo wielding tessen fans can make this fight more deadly, yet visually pleasing to watch. Intelligence Proficiency Valor has access to vasts amounts of ideas, concepts, and complex overlays of the fundamental structure of magic and combat training because of her training back in Sindria. She can also read the Torran language because Alibaba taught her how to read it. Magoi Manipulation Valor went to Reim to do complete training with the Yambala Tribe to teach her how to control her magoi and how to gain more power from the magoi. Metal Vessel Valor has access to two metal vessels to aid her in the battlefield. She uses her two metal vessels strategically due to the contrasting elements having different benefits of their power. Ra Ra is a Fire Djinn when Valor captured the dungeon that has been encountered in Gin Village. Ra's body is transferred into Valor's left side of her headpiece. Ra is the god of Royal Power and Good Health. Djinn Weapon Equip: When she summons Ra to dwell into one of her tessen fans, the fan becomes red with spherical flames around the fans. She is able to attack with the element fire by her Metal Vessel. Djinn Full Body Equip: When she summons Ra to dwell into her body, her dress becomes a burning purple which represents Ra's fury of his power. She wears her same dress, but she wears a red cloth around her lower body that protects her with fire attacks and becomes resistant to fire. Her sleeves becomes larger but it contains burning fibers from Ra's armor that can burn anything with a single slash from it. * Arbet Alnaar Alruwh (Four Fire Souls): Valor summons four giant fire souls that burn the soul of its foe. This attack can be used in equip form or weapon equip. This attack can burn an entire mountain with one of the souls. Four of the souls can cause massive destruction. * Harq Alhiwaf ''(Burning Edges): Valor summons flames around the top of her tessen fans that she can use in close combat to slash her enemies with. The fire on the edge of the tessen can leave a red, burning fire scar on the designated area that can burn her foe and can cause nauseousness and a slow, deadly burn. * '''Qaleat Alnaar Almushtaelia '(Raging Fire Kingdom): When this Extreme Magic is used, Valor needs to use Harq Alhiwaf to activate this Extreme Magic. She connects her two tessen fans into a singular circle. She then throws the fan circle into a certain location and she calls forth Ra to show its foe a fiery kingdom Ra once ruled over. An enormous concentrated fire geyser energy is summoned that burns everything in sight. Scylla Scylla is the Water Djinn that Valor obtained after she conquered Ra's dungeon and witnessed the destruction of the village. Scylla transfers her soul into the right side of Valor's headpiece. Leviathan is the Djinn of Fertility and Rebirth. Djinn Equip: '''In this form, Valor wears the same dress for all of her Djinn equips. Her two tessen fans turn blue and have water souls that gather around her fans. Her sleeves are smaller compared to Ra's Djinn equip. However, she has a kitsune aura around the shoulder that protects her from incoming damage and can resist to any water and fire attacks. The kitsune aura around Valor is a reincarnation of Scylla back in Alma Toran. * '''Tydal Sul ''(Tidal Soul): Valor summons immense water magic around the edge around her fans to help her deal greater damage with her tessen fans. Anything that is hit with this attack can be fragile to anything it touches, this gives Valor an advantage to ignore her foe's defense and can end a fight within a blink of an eye. * '''Mazahir Althaelab '(Kitsune Manifestation): Valor summons Scylla to scout out any of her injured allies, doing a quick spin around the body of the person. Within seconds, the injured is fully healed and can go into battle again. However, when Scylla touches an enemy it can drown them with a water bubble that can suffocate then with drowning. * 'Amtar Hamdia ''(Acid Rain)'': When this Extreme Magic is used, Valor flies up in the sky to summon the blue clouds that Scylla was once under when she unleashed her Extreme Magic. She guides the burning rain with her tessen fans to drip down to her foes and burn them with her burning raindrops. This spell is as big as an entire kingdom and she can adjust the size of raindrops depending how powerful she wants the raindrops to be. Stats These are Valor's stats on how she manages to be in the battlefield. These stats cover the overall powers of her two Djinns. Relationships Valor is quite fond of Alibaba. On the battlefield, Valor and Alibaba collaborate and can combine their fire magic to create more devastating attack when they were fighting the Medium. Aladdin Valor is a great friend of Aladdin and gives her upmost respect to Aladdin. When Argus told her about the purpose of a Magi, she was scared and intimidated about the power of a magi at first.Then, Aladdin and Valor bonded with each other and became great friends. Morgiana Valor and Morgiana are close friends and also sparring buddies. Both give advice on what to do to improve their fighting skills and also collaborate with each other to create powerful fire attacks. Sinbad Valor and Sinbad have a calm relationship with each other. They both work together to talk about the economy of Sindria. Sinbad is proud to consider Valor to fight alongside with him, Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and the Eight Generals. Kougyoku Valor and Kougyoku are best friends, considering that they have water djinns. They both collaborate to create devastating water abilities, they want to wash the world away with the flow of water. Trivia * Valor is Sindria's banker * Valor likes sweets and cute animals * Valor dislikes people who talk too fast and dealing with too much people * Valor's hobby is dancing * Sinbad calls her 'The Water Sparrow' * Alibaba and Aladdin likes to prank Valor Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dungeon Capturer Category:Metal Vessel